El detective y la forense
by mch378
Summary: L no solo tuvo 3 sino 4 sucesores uno de ellos es una chica de buenas dotes deductivas a pesar de no ser detective, parece ser contemporánea de Light, pero no todo es lo que parece... en fin pasen y lean. Reviews please ;)
1. cap1

Oigan, este fic se me a ocurrido de pronto y quise poner a trabajar mi idea, espero que les guste…death note no me pertenece, pero hay personajes que son de mi invención

 **Narra L**

La investigación en el caso Kira estaba en proceso. Hacia poco que sospechaba que Light Yagami,el hijo del detective Yagami era Kira, y su novia, la superestrella Misa Amane era su cómplice, el segundo Kira.

Pero el muy desgraciado había bateado todas las curvas que le lancé y Amane parecía haber olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido sobre el segundo Kira hasta antes de su retención… pero no pensaba rendirme,no era la primera vez que resolvía casos difíciles…a fin de cuentas soy L el mejor detective del mundo,no puedo estar equivocado, nunca lo eh estado, eh resulto todo caso que me han puesto enfrente,por ello e sacrificado mis horas de sueños,me volví adicto a los alimentos azucarados ( aunque bueno esa manía la tenia desde que estuve en Wammy's House) y tengo rasgos de el síndrome de Asperger,diablos me estoy yendo por las ramas..pero este caso me esta volviendo loco,y ahora que mis 2 principales sospechosos son libres (en cierta forma Light y yo estamos esposados) estoy bastante deprimido…y para colmo,las organizaciones que estaban dispuestas a ayudarme están abandonando la investigación por temor a perder sus vidas,la ICPO,el FBI,la CIA,el equipo forense de Japón, y un sinfín de organizaciones me habían abandonado y ahora todo el caso estaba en mis manos y las de los miembros de la APN, sin embargo Watari me pidió una autorización para traer a alguien que nos según el nos seria muy útil para la investigación,pero no me quiso decir quien porque según el es una sorpresa…

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

—Caballeros—llamo Watari dirigiéndose a todos los miembros presentes— he decidido solicitar la ayuda de M en el caso Kira —confeso Watari dejando a los presentes sorprendidos.

- _¿M? ¿No es el forense que también vive bajo un seudónimo? ¿De qué nos servirá en la investigación? Digo estoy consiente de que el equipo forense de Japón se negó a ayudarnos pero no le veo una gran relevancia. En fin espero que sea alguien capacitado y no otro idiota como Matsuda_ \- pensó Light

—Y _a veo, a decidido llamarla a ella_ — pensó Ryuzaki

— ¿M? ¿Quién es M?—dijo Matsuda ya consumido por la duda.

—Ella es la señorita M—presentó Watari mientras se hacia a un lado del sofá dejando ver a una joven como de 17 años con un cabello castaño ondulado recogido en una coleta , vestía unos jeans muy claros ceñidos al cuerpo estos al final estaban metidos en unas botas militares color negro en las cuales dentro habían 2 cuchillos enfundados y una camisa doble manga color negro con las mangas largas rayadas blancas y negras,venia con sus audífonos (o bueno con uno en el oído izquierdo a todo volumen), la chica lucia una sonrisa de lado.

L ,fue el primero en hablar.

— Bienvenida M—le saludó.


	2. cap 2

—Que tal Lawliet? Cuanto tiempo—le dijo la nombrada a modo de saludo volteando a verlo.

—Por favor, llámame Ryuzaki — pidió el pelinegro.

— Ese nombre no te pertenece— le respondió la castaña frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Ahora si — contesto frío.

— Como quieras, soy M, pero pueden llamarme Midori, o Mido para recortarlo — se presento la castaña.

Todos los presentes,miraban con los ojos desorbitados,la joven no perecía ser mayor que Light y…¡¿planeaba trabajar en la investigación de Kira?!

—Ok, alto, alto, alto, retrocede y pausa—dijo Aizawa rompiendo el silencio y dirigiéndose a Watari — ¿como que reclutaste a una niña para que nos apoye en esta investigación?,¿estas loco? ¿y si Kira descubre su nombre y la asesina?

—Alto ahí—intervino la castaña mirando mal a Aizawa — En 1er lugar: Watari me reclutó porque yo soy la única forense que investigó los cuerpos de los criminales asesinados por Kira,en 2do lugar: no soy una niña, y en 3er lugar: no soy tan tonta como para andar dando mi nombre, como dije, Midori es solo un apodo y Mido mi diminutivo, ademas que al igual que L yo e vivido en el anonimato — explico la muchacha con la voz gélida.

—Bueno,bueno, ya no se peleen —intervino Matsuda levantando los brazos tratando de evitar una disputa — a fin de cuentas, esta linda chica ha venido desde quien sabe donde a echarnos una mano— dijo Matsuda tratando de pasarle un brazo por los hombros,sin embargo antes de lograrlo esta lo tomo del brazo y lo derribo al suelo.

—Bien dicho Matsuda,pero ese no es el punto-intervino Light aguantando la risa al ver al pelinegro-¿de que forma nos puede ayudar una forense en una investigación?-pregunto el joven,logrando pincharle el orgullo a Mido, pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que se dejaría amedrentar por un niñato

—¿Dudas que pueda ser de utilidad?, pues déjame demostrarte lo contrario—replicó esta, Mido se acerco a la pared de la que colgaba una GRAN pizarra e inicio su explicación.

—Desde que los ataques al corazón hechos por Kira iniciaron, las autopsias que saque de los fallecidos me daban la misma razón de muerte: un repentino ataque al corazón, lo cual es muy extraño. Pero al iniciar una investigación aparte con uno de los cerebros de los cadáveres, descubrí esto: "las neuronas recibieron una transmisión que tomo el control de los acciones del sujeto 40 seg antes de que su mente pasase a un estado vegetativo y el sujeto ocasionara su propia muerte, deduzco que esa neurotransmisión provino del exterior, dudo mucho que haya sido una retroalimentación interna", además todos los cuerpos eran de hombres por lo que pude notar que KIRA no mata mujeres" no puedo decir que tenga razón,puesto que la primera es solo una teoría, pero no creo equivocarme, ademas ¿que otra opción tienes?, los equipos médicos se negaron a ayudarlos en la investigación de Kira por temor a perder sus vidas— finalizó Mido con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, Watari inflo su pecho de orgullo, Ryuzaki se había quedado anonado, ¿¡como había pasado por alto tan importantísimo detalle?! Luego volvió la cabeza hacia su aprendiz y sonrió para sus adentros mientras analizaba la información que había recibido…y Light, bueno Light se trago sus palabras...aunque no por mucho,a fin de cuentas,era el joven mas listo de Japón y estaba seguro de que lo dicho por la castaña era una completa locura.

—Mido, tu explicación es IMPOSIBLE, no hay manera alguna de que esas transmisiones exteriores existan, es ilógico, tu teoría no explica NADA de como se llevaron a cabo los homicidios, eso es absurdo, hasta para ti, ¿¡QUE EDAD TIENES,5?¡—replico el castaño

—Una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad— recito la castaña— y tengo 19.

—Osea que por algún medio, ¿Kira envió transmisiones que tomaron los cuerpos de sus víctimas? eso suena ridículo —dijo Light

—En cierta forma,ambos tienen razón, suena ridículo, pero incluso esa locura puede ser real, de ser así, capturar a Kira será complicado— intervino L— sin embargo hay que abrirnos a todas las posibilidades, Midori,¿no tienes idea de que como pueden ser enviadas esas transmisiones?— la chica negó con la cabeza...los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

—OYE LIGHTT—Una voz la voz chillona de una chica rompió el silencio, Misa Amane se detuvo al final de las escaleras y miro a los presentes, pronto su mirada paso de Light a Midori, una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios— UNA CHICA—Misa termino de bajar corriendo por la escalera y se acerco a Midori con una gran sonrisa

—Hola, soy Misa Amane, la novia de Light-se presento con entusiasmo mientras tomaba el brazo de Light y se abrazaba a este.

Midori iba a presentarse pero se vio interrumpida al verse esposada a Misa por L

—HEY, que significa esto— exclamo con enfado y confusión.

L la ignoro y se dispuso a presentarlas

— Amane, ella es Midori, estarán esposadas del mismo modo que Light y yo—explico levantando las esposas que lo mantenían unido al castaño — lo considere justo para que no solo Light este esposado, además con algo de suerte lograran llevarse bien y así podremos salir de las dudas sobre si Amane es el 2do Kira( y así también puedo sacarle provecho a tu "visita")

—ASH, esta bien Ryuzaki, ahora Mido, puedo llamarte así?—pregunto Misa a lo que Midori asintió — bien, vayámonos— dijo antes de arrastrar a la castaña escaleras arriba.

 **En la habitación de Misa:**

—Bienvenida a la torre princesa— dijo Misa

—Ja,Vale supongo que Ryuzaki te ha vuelto una prisionera al mantenerte encerrada aquí—dijo Midori sonriendo de lado

—Puedes apostarlo, es un horrible gruñón, malhumorado y feo que solo come e investiga, esta completamente loco!— se quejo la rubia haciendo un puchero

Midori se acomodo en el sillón frente Misa y saco una barra de cereales del bolsillo de su chaqueta y comenzó a comerla.

—Iugh Mido ¿como puedes come eso? los dulces harán que engordes y te veas fea— dijo Misa mirando a la barra como si de una cucaracha se tratase.

—Ñee, los cereales y las barras no son tan dañinas— dijo la castaña elevándose de hombros.

—Como quieras ,supongo que podríamos llevarnos bien,s olo recuerda que Light es MIO—señalo Misa haciendo gran énfasis en el mío

La castaña levanto los brazos con inocencia y asintió.

— _Esta niña,¿enserio es la acusada de ser la segunda Kira? bueno dicen que las apariencias engañan,como sea, será mejor que trate de llevarme bien con ella, así podre obtener la información que necesito._ —pensó Mido.

 **En el piso de abajo**

— _Perfecto, Mido esta logrando ganarse la confianza de Amane, con algo de suerte podrá darnos alguna pista sobre quien es Kira_ — pensaba Ryuzaki.

— Disculpe joven L — dijo Watari interrumpiendo los pensamientos del detective — puedo preguntarle ¿que opina del hecho de haber traído a Midori a trabajar en el caso?

—Pues, entiendo el porque la habrás traído, pero no lo veo relevante — contesto llevándose el dedo índice a la boca mientras veía a Light, quien se había quedado dormido en su silla — aunque en todo caso su deducción me resulto de utilidad, y con la información recibida tengo nuevas teorías sobre la forma en que mata Kira así que no estuvo mal el que la trajeras.

— Gracias, amo…¿y que opina de Midori? — pregunto el viejo

—¿A que te refieres? — cuestiono el muchacho alejando el dedo índice de su boca.

— Bueno es su aprendiz y una de sus sucesores…¿que opina sobre ella? — pregunto el anciano mirándolo interrogante tras sus gafas.

— Pues… es lista, logro deducir todo esto ella sola, se ve que esta dispuesta a tomar riesgos y no parece temerle a Kira por mas que aun conserve los miedos de su expediente, además es agradable por lo que puede ganarse la confianza de otros con facilidad lo cual es útil , por otro lado su ingenuidad la pone en desventaja, ademas ambos sabemos que ella siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar a todos, así sea el peor criminal del mundo, como paso con Beyond, eso la hace débil — respondió el pelinegro mirando a las pantallas que mostraban a Midori dibujando a Misa en su block — pero aun así creo que será de utilidad-susurro el pelinegro llevándose esta vez un pulgar a la boca.

...

dibujo de Misa: album/D20100908/704827_FPLQERM6LTS18RNRJIQMPVZZDSWFTR_amane-misa-by-efra270_H212538_


	3. cap 3

Los días seguían pasando en el edificio que L había construido, Light y Misa seguían pareciendo inocentes, Matsuda metía la pata, Aizawa gritaba por todo, Watari nos seguía alimentando, L y Light investigaban los posibles sospechosos y Midori seguía abriendo cadáveres en su nuevo laboratorio, claro esta que como Misa no soportaba entrar ahí se quedaba encerrada en la habitación, esos momentos eran los únicos en las que ambas chicas eran separadas la una de la otra lo que para Mido era casi como vacaciones de media hora de la rubia.

Cada vez se le hacia mas difícil el tener que soportarla. En lineas generales todos estaban en lo suyo…la castaña recordaba cuando Watari le había enseñado su nuevo laboratorio.

— _Es por aquí Mido_ — _le dijo Watari mientras guiaba a la castaña quien venia halando a Misa con su cadena por los largos y retorcidos pasillos del edificio_ — _estoy seguro de que te gustara, trajimos todos los "juguetes" que necesitaras_

—¿ _Encerio? Gracias Watari, me será muy útil_ — _sonrió la chica mientras jalaba la cadena que la unían por medio de las esposas a Misa Amane, quien se estaba aferrando a las barandillas de una de las escaleras_ — _vamos Misa ,quiero ver mi laboratorio, nunca he tenido uno propio_ — _insistía la castaña_

— _No,ya estoy cansada, hemos subido, bajado, ya estoy harta de hacer turismo por el edificio_ — _replico la niña del anime_

— _Misa_ , _si me dejas ir a mi laboratorio…umm_ — _la chica trataba de pensar en algo para negociar, sin tener que recurrir a la violencia ,después de unos segundos se le prendió el foco_ — _le diré a Ryuzaki que te deje un rato a solas con Light, ¿vale?_

—¿ _ENSERIO?!- exclamo la rubia levantando la mirada llena de_ _alegría_ — _TRATO HECHO,MISA PASARA UN RATO A SOLAS CON LIGHT_ — _grito con entusiasmo, Misa se levanto de un salto y salió corriendo tras Watari llevándose con ella a Midori quien tuvo que correr para alcanzarla._

 _De pronto los tres se detuvieron frente a una puerta de cristal, Watari abrió con la llave y dejo pasar a las muchachas al interior…Midori ahogo un grito._

— _NO PUEDE SER_ — _grito la chica mirando todo el lugar con asombro- camillas, instrumentos, tecnología…esa mini oficina es mía?! OH DIOS_

Estábamos en el piso que Misa y yo compartíamos y Misa y L discutían sobre el porque no podía dejarla a sola con Light…después de tanto lío Light le pregunto a L porque actuaba de esa manera, L nos contesto que, estaba deprimido…al escuchar esas palabras interrumpí la música que sonaba en mis audífonos, a pesar tenia el volumen en un 99% pude oír con claridad.

—¿Como que estas deprimido?—pregunte mirándole con confusión.

—Pues,estaba seguro de que Light era Kira, y todo mi caso se sustentaba en eso—me contesto L mientras tragaba un pedazo de pastel de fresa— y creo que no logro superar que mi deducción era errónea.

—Ya veo—dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en mi mano,mientras mordía la uña de mi meñique — como siempre tienes la razón, te resulta difícil saber que no la tienes.

—Exactamente, pero a pesar de todo sigo sospechando de Light y de Amane- respondió el pelinegro con la mirada perdida- …por eso la esposas—añadió levantando la mano que tenia el gancho de las esposas adornándole la mano cuan si fuera una pulsera

—Aunque basándonos en las investigaciones, sabemos que Kira controla las acciones ajenas, tal vez obligo a Light de forma indirecta a hacer que sospecharas de el— le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada para evitar verlo a la cara.

—De ser asi, Misa y yo fuimos Kira mientras nos controlo—solto Light

—Así es, estoy seguro de ello—le respondió Ryuzaki—ustedes dos son Kira, o por lo menos lo fueron…cuando inicio su periodo de encarcelamiento todo apuntaba a que ustedes eran kira, pero 2 semanas después reiniciaron los asesinatos, por lo que tengo la teoría de que el poder de Kira es transmisible.

—Pero Ryuzaki, de ser cierta, resulta básicamente imposible atrapar a Kira—dije mientras trataba de encontrar algo en mi cabeza que nos ayudase con la investigación.

—Si, por eso estoy agobiado Mido— respondió el pelinegro— si atrapamos a un Kira olvidara todo y perderá sus poderes de modo que perseguirlo resulta fútil.

—Pero no sabemos si ese es el caso, ¿anímate quieres?—pidió Light.

—¿Animarme?—preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al castaño—lo siento, pero no puedo, seguro debería dejar de esforzarme tanto, perseguir a Kira es arriesgar nuestras vidas para nada— dijo llevándose el dedo índice a los labios, como siempre lo hace.

Light se levanto de su asiento con fingida calma.

—Ryuzaki—llamó, el pelinegro volteo a verlo y recibió un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando de espaldas, me levante del suelo dispuesta a detener la riña pero Misa se echo hacia atrás y me obligo a retroceder.

—Eso me dolió—dijo Ryuzaki incorporándose.

—Suficiente— lo corto Light mirándolo con furia- ¡¿no tienes ganas de hacer nada solo porque tu brillante deducción fallo y no soy,Kira?!

—Tal vez no lo exprese de la mejor forma— respondió el pelinegro limpiándose con la manga— quise decir que como no tiene caso intentarlo para que molestarse — reclamó.

—Si no lo perseguimos nunca lo atraparemos, ¿es eso lo que quieres?— le reclame haciendo que Light voltease a verlo acusadoramente.

— De ser así Ryuzaki, ¿¡porque involucrar tantos inocentes y por que encerrarnos a Misa y a mi?¡—grito tomando a L de la camisa.

—BASTA YA—grite, pero no parecían escucharme así que corrí en su dirección y separe a Light y a L, Light no pareció satisfecho y trato de acercarse a L para plantarle un golpe pero antes de que pudiese llegar le di una patada con baja fuerza en el pecho haciéndolo trastabillar y caer sobre Misa quien estaba detrás, voltee a ver a L,le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse pero mi tiro al suelo,lo que también hizo que Misa resbalara mientras Light volvía a tomarlo de la camisa.

—Te entiendo Light—dijo L— sin embargo, sin importar tus razones— dijo mienta hacia una pirueta en los brazos de Light y le plantaba una patada en la cara—ojo por ojo amigo mío— exclamo mientras hacía a Light caer y yéndose con el ambos cayeron sobre el sofá volcándolo,cuando ambos se incorporaron el ojeroso tomo la palabra—Mi deducción no fue errónea, obviamente puedo afirmar que tu y Amane son Kira,pero eso no basta para el caso y por eso estoy deprimido, ¿¡ES TAN DIFICIL DE ENTENDER?!—exclamo quejándose.

—Lo es, parece que no estarás satisfecho hasta probar que yo soy Kira— replico Light

—¿No estaré satisfecho hasta probar que no eres Kira?—se preguntó en voz alta— pues si hay cierta verdad en ello, en realidad albergaba las esperanzas de que fueras Kira—confesó. Light le planto un puñetazo en los ojos, Ryuzaki volvio a hablar,pude notar que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente —como dije ojo por ojo, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco—dijo el pelinegro quien le planto una patada a Light en la cara haciéndolo retroceder.

—AHH—grito L puesto que lo estaba inmovilizando en el hombro con el pellizco de araña ese todo raro, aunque no me fue muy útil,en vez de lograr dormirle, L estiro su pie hacia atrás y me dio un fuerte empujón que me hizo retroceder hasta chocar con fuerza contra la pared, lo que me desubico un poco.

— Midori no te entrometas si no quieres salir lastimada—me advirtió.

Antes de que Light y L pudiesen continuar con la riña, el teléfono de la habitación sonó interrumpiendo la pelea, Matsuda había llamado con una noticia tonta solo para evitar que siguieran peleando.

—¿Que fue eso?—preguntó Light

—Otra de las estupideces de Matsuda—se quejo el otro, haciendo que Matsuda quien lo había visto y oído por las cámaras se sintiera dolido. Me sentí molesta, a fin de cuentas lo hizo por una buena razón

— Hey no sean tan duros—les reclame desde le piso—a fin de cuentas lo que hizo fue con buena intención.

L reparo en mi presencia y se acerco para ayudarme a levantarme del suelo al que él me había enviado, me tendió una mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

— Lamento haberte pateado—se disculpó con su clásica voz monótona llevandose las manos a los bolsillos.

—No importa — quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano— aunque ten en cuenta de que cuando alguien interviene en una riña esta tratando de evitar que esta siga— le reclame

—Yo también lo siento-se disculpó Light—solo tratabas de ayudar.

—No se preocupen a fin de cuentas,hacia mucho que no me metía entre una riña— les sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia Misa y la ayudaba a levantarse

— _Esta chica si que es rara_ —pensaron tanto Light como L


	4. cap 4

Después de la riña entre Light y L, ambos se encontraban trabajando, bueno, Light trabajaba en su computadora mientras L se mantenía con la mirada perdida.

—Ryuzaki—llamó el castaño—se que no estás de humor pero acércate un momento

El pelinegro rodó con su silla y se acerco al puesto del castaño

—Fíjate bien en esto, no puede ser casual—le pidió Light mostrándole una lista de los muertos recientes, cuyos cuerpos se encontraban en el sótano, en el laboratorio de Mido- todos eran destacados empresarios japoneses y en poco más de un año murieron de ataques al corazón, lo que le permitió al grupo Yotsuba subir en el mercado, es decir que estas muertes beneficiaron a esta compañía y en los últimos tres meses, los acecinados que están en el laboratorio han muerto de maneras similares, ¿qué opinas? En mi opinión Kira apoya a Yotsuba

—Podría ser-respondió el pelinegro — pero si lo que dices es cierto, castigar a criminales no es el propósito de este Kira.

—Tienen razón—interrumpió Midori quien venía bajando las escaleras mientras jalaba a Misa para que bajara— los asesinatos son una tapadera para que no se note el crecimiento de Yotsuba, ¿¡MISA MUEVETE QUIERES?!

—Ryuzaki, ¿te sientes mas motivado ahora?—le pregunto el castaño

20 minutos después entro el Jefe Yagami a darnos la noticia de que la policía no apoyaría a el caso y los que trabajaran con L serian despedidos, al final L y Aizawa discutieron por el asunto de que Aizawa no podría abandonar la policía si necesitaba mantener a su familia y tampoco podría trabajar en el caso si no estaba 100% dispuesto a abandonarlo todo por capturar a Kira. Así que se marcho.

Ese día el jefe Yagami logro descubrir información que mostraba que las muertes se daba los fines de semana y Midori reviso el cadáver del director empresarial que había muerto por caerse de las escaleras, descubrió que a la víctima le había dado un calambre en la pierna lo que lo llevo a caerse y al rodar escaleras abajo y murió de una contusión cerebral

—Bien hecho papa, esa pista es muy útil—lo felicitó Light— y muy buen trabajo Midori, la forma de saber cómo murió nos ayudara a tener más información sobre como mata Kira…además que es increíble que no te de asco el abrir los cuerpos.

La castaña sonrió internamente y se elevo de hombros— ñee te acostumbras después de un tiempo, aunque esto que descubrí, me lleva a creer que Kira puede matar de otras formas,no solo de ataques al corazón.

—Es una teoría bastante interesante,pero hasta ahora podemos definir que su método preferido es el ataque al corazón—analizó L

—Tienen razón y con respecto a tus felicitaciones Light, te lo agradezco, pero no puedo dejar que ustedes tres me dejen atrás, lo que menos quiero es ser una carga— confesó el Sr. Yagami

—Muy bien, aun no decido si Kira esta en Yotsuba o utiliza a Yotsuba, sin embargo nos concentraremos en este—decidió Ryuzaki

—Ryuzaki, aquí están las lista de los empleados de Yotsuba—dijo Mogi mientras le entregaba una alta pila de hojas

—Te puedo echar una mano Ryuzaki?—le pregunto Midori mirando la inmensa pila de hojas

—¿Estas segura de no tener nada que hacer?—le pregunto el ojeroso a lo que la muchacha negó con la cabeza — bien, aquí tienes-le respondió entregándole la mitad de la pila, Midori se sentó junto a Misa quien estaba conectada a la laptop y comenzó a trabajar

—Ambos son muy eficientes—comentó Light— Mogi te consiguió las listas muy pronto y Midori investiga la mitad de esas listas.

—Si, ambos han sido muy eficientes…hablando de ello, Mido ¿que paso con tus anteojos?—pregunto el ojeroso desviando su mirada del castaño y fijándola en la sombra que estaba tras la pila de hojas.

—Me operé de la vista y ya no los necesito —le respondió la morena detrás de la pila

En eso Matsuda se levanto y exclamó— Ryuzaki dime como puedo ser de utilidad para la investigación además de ser el representante de Misa-Misa.

—¿En verdad quieres ayudar?—le preguntó Ryuzaki.

—Si— respondió este inmediatamente.

—Entonces..me servirías mas café?— pidió el pelinegro haciendo que Matsuda se asombrara de su frialdad.

—!Y a nuestros invitados de allá!—pidió Midori señalando a los sofás verde donde un hombre y una mujer se encontraban sentados.

—¿Quienes son?—preguntó Matsuda.

—Los nuevos miembros de la fuerza especial—le respondió L con simpleza.

Midori se levanto y se dirigió hacia L jalando a Misa. Los recién llegados también se acercaron a donde se encontraban los investigadores.

—-Soy Aiber, soy estafador, ¿que tal?—se presento el hombre.

—Soy Wedy, y soy ladrona profesional— se presento la mujer

—Además de mi vieja maestra de motociclismo— dijo Midori con una sonrisa de lado.

Eso hizo que todos volteasen a verla, incluyendo L.

—¿Desde cuando andas en moto?—le preguntó.

—Hace casi cuatro años—le respondió la morena con simplicidad elevando sus hombros dejando al pelinegro un poco perturbado.

-¿Si sabes que es peligroso?-le preguntó Light mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Lo sé y no tiene importancia, asi que les pido que corten con el tema— contesto la castaña.

El señor Yagami inspecciono a los recién llegados— humpf, un estafador y una ladrona.

—En efecto—dijo L— Aiber es un estafador extraordinario, sus dotes sociables le permitirán un amplio acceso a Yotsuba y por eso lo usaremos, en cuanto a Wedy es una ladrona especializada en violar sistemas de seguridad complejos y sofisticados

—Una prueba de ello seria que logro entrar aquí sin activar una sola alarma y estaciono su moto al lado del auto de Matsuda— intervino Midori

—¿Esperas que trabajemos con criminales?—pregunto Soichiro.

—En efecto, considérenlos profesionales del bajo mundo—respondió L.

De pronto Misa levanto la cabeza de la laptop y dijo — Ryuzaki ¿como se supone que ire a grabar mi película si estoy encadenada a Midori?— levanto la muñeca donde se encontraba la esposa que la mantenía sujeta a la castaña.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, Midori trabajara a tu lado —le respondió el pelinegro bebiendo un poco de café.

—¿Como se supone que hare eso?, no soy modelo, ni actriz y ya todos los medios saben que el representante de Misa es Matsuda ¿Cómo se supone que trabajare con ella?—le pregunto la castaña mirándolo a los ojos mientras se preguntaba _¿Qué está tramando?...NO PUEDE SER_ —Midori abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que tramaba L.

Este se rio internamente al notar que su sucesora se había dado cuenta de sus planes, ya no tendria que decirselo pero bueno de todos modos el resto tendría que saberlo

— Es muy simple— explicó el pelinegro— serás cantante y modelo, no entraras como actriz ya que tus cualidades para eso son casi nulas,y al igual que Amane Matsuda sera tu representante,diremos que fue el quien te desubrio

— Huyyy que buena idea Ryuzaki— coincidió Misa— Mido tiene linda voz, esta mañana estaba cantando Inori-You Raise me Up (el opening de Romeo x Juliet) y sonaba muy bonito

—NI HABLAR, NO LO HARE— se negó la castaña furibunda.

—Oh vamos Midori, modelar para unas fotos y cantar no debería ser tan malo, ¿o si? Además ya está listo tu currículo—le dijo el ojeroso mientras le extendía una hoja que la castaña tomo y leyó con rapidez

—Ryuzaki, por favor, sabes que tengo pánico escénico.. te lo suplico, no seas cruel— rogó levantando la vista de la hoja

—Lo siento Mido, pero la vida no es justa, además sabes que tienes que vigilar a Amane— le respondió dándole la espalda, obviamente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—Bien— suspiro la castaña resignada mientras se tiraba al sofá de brazos cruzados.

L al oír estas palabras se sorprendió, por lo que conocía de Midori esta era tan temperamental como Mello, así que no esperaba que la castaña fuese aceptar su petición, había esperado es que esta le hubiese soltado un golpe mientras se negaba o que después de muchos berrinches la castaña maldijera su suerte y aceptara por petición de Watari, no que lo aceptara con tanta calma…

— _vaya,_ esto es nuevo—pensó el pelinegro


	5. Cap 5

**En el capitulo anterior...**

—Es muy simple, serás cantante y modelo— dijo L

—NI HABLAR,NO LO HARÉ— se negó la castaña furibunda

—Lo siento Mido, pero la vida no es justa—respondió el pelinegro mientras reía internamente disfrutando de la situación

— Bien,lo haré— respondió la chica con resignación

— _ok esto es nuevo_ — pensó L

...

—SIII MISA Y MIDO TRABAJARÁN JUNTASS—celebró Misa

—si wooho— celebró Midori sarcásticamente levantando su dedo indice haciéndolo girar..aunque Misa pareció no haber notado el sarcasmo

— SII. Bien hay prepararte—dijo Misa mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y halaba a Midori por la cadena

— Espera,¿¡a que te refieres con prepararme?! — exclamo la castaña asustada mientras se resistía

— Fácil te maquillare, arreglaremos tu cabello,te pintare las uñas te probaremos mi ropa y aprenderás a usar tacones—enumero Misa como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo...y aunque lo era, pues...no era lo de Mido

— ¡No! ¡no no no no no no no no no no Y NO! ¡ME REHUSÓ!— negó Midori sacudiendo fuertemente la cabeza y aferrándose a la silla donde minutos antes se encontraba sentada. La castaña sabia que estaba poniéndose en ridículo frente a todos, pero si eso le permitía evitar tener que utilizar tacones y faldas al estilo de Misa...valía la pena

— Midori— intervino Watari colocándole una mano en su hombro— por favor, no sera por mucho, cuando todo esto termine volverás a usar la ropa que tu decidas, pero por ahora solo resiste y cumple con esto.

Midori levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos azules de Watari, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, se lo debía, por lo menos a el quien era como un segundo padre, el que la había sacado de aquel infierno que se hacia llamar orfanato donde lo único que hacia era recibir burlas por su coeficiente intelectual y ser golpeada por las niñas "populares" del orfanato.

La joven bajo la cabeza y susurro un "esta bien Watari" se acerco a Misa quien emocionada la tomo de la mano y corriendo se la llevo escaleras arriba a su habitación.

 **...En la habitación de Misa y Midori...**

— Muy bien Mido, siéntate — ordenó Misa mientras me ubicaba en la silla frente a su peinadora (o tocador, no se como ustedes prefieran)

Misa comenzó a abrir y cerrar cajones y sacar varios peines, cepillos,pinturas de uñas, secadora,plancha para cabello, crema para peinar,limas de uñas y otro millón de artículos de belleza, Misa empezó por cepillarle el cabello a Midori, pero esta no se daba cuenta, se encontraba inmersa en un viejo recuerdo

 _Una pequeña niña de 9 años se encontraba llorando bajo la lluvia en las solitarias calles de Londres. Hacia apenas unas horas había salido corriendo del orfanato en el que apenas llevaba habitando cinco días desde la muerte de sus familiares...primero sus padres y sus hermanos mayores en Rusia hacia 3 semanas y hacia apenas seis días, habían asesinado a su abuela y a su hermana menor...lo único que ahora ella deseaba era morir, rendirse y mandarlo todo al carajo,para poder volver a verlos pero le había prometido a su hermano que sería fuerte y que no se rendiría, por su hermanita...pero ahora todo era diferente, ellos habían muerto y de su familia era la única superviviente._

 _A Midori la habían enviado a un orfanato donde las niñas eran crueles con ella y la maltrataba sólo por tener un alto coeficiente intelectual y las maestras la consideraban repulsiva al haber perdido el habla casi por completo...pero esa noche, todo cambio, la vida le dio otra oportunidad para ser feliz._

 _Mientras la pequeña castaña volvía al orfanato cabizbaja bajo esa fuerte lluvia,pensaba en su familia y en lo terrible que había sido su vida, iba tan ensimismada que sin darse cuenta chocó con un hombre, Midori levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de un hombre mayor, quien iba vestido en traje,llevaba una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia y una mirada llena de preocupación._

 _La pequeña susurro un casi imperceptible "lo siento" que sorprendente mente el hombre pudo oír, justo cuando la niña se disponía a seguir su camino,el hombre le habló -no debes disculparte jovencita, no fue tu culpa- el hombre se agachó hasta quedar a su altura_

 _— Disculpa la intromisión pero ¿por casualidad usted es la Señorita Midorico Evite? — la niña sólo asintió mientras aguantaba las lagrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos al escuchar el apellido de su padre, el hombre sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y con cuidado seco la empapada cara de la niña — Midorico, ven conmigo—dijo el hombre levantándose y extendiéndole una mano a la pequeña_

 _A pesar de que el era un extraño, algo en aquel sujeto le hizo saber que no tenía que temer,tomó su mano y juntos llegaron a un vehículo negro estacionado frente al orfanato donde vivía Midorico_

 _—Srta Evite, antes de proseguir a explicarle el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí está noche, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Quillish Wammy pero todos me llaman Watari— se presentó el hombre quitándose el sombrero y hacia un elegante saludo con éste- ahora, el motivo por el que me encuentro aquí es el siguiente, yo soy el fundador de Wammy`s House un orfanato para niños prodigios en el cual viven y estudian preparándose para que un día sean los sucesores de L el mejor detective del mundo, hace unos días recibimos el examen que enviamos aquí y notamos que tu coeficiente intelectual son lo bastante altos como para estar de segundo lugar en la línea de sucesores, así que queremos saber si estás dispuesta a venir con nosotros y convertirte en la sucesora de L, ¿que dices?_

 _La niña abrió los ojos como platos, ¿ella una prodigio? Bueno sabía que era bastante inteligente y que por eso los demás la tachaban de fenómeno, Midorico miro a Watari con sus ojos llorosos y tristes y asintió con la cabeza, el hombre sonrió, abrió la puerta del coche e hizo pasar a la pequeña, este la siguió y en cuanto estuvieron dentro del vehículo vieron a una mujer regordeta y con cara de bruja acercarse con unos documentos, probablemente los de transición, los entrego a Watari y miró a la castaña con repugnancia haciendo una lágrima furtiva resbalase por su mejilla,Watari le entrego a la mujer los documentos ya firmados y ordenó al cochero qué arrancase._

 _—No me diga señorita— susurro Midorico rompiendo el silencio._

 _—Esta bien Midorico,pero entonces llámame Watari— le respondió el hombre mirando a la niña cabizbaja. Una sonrisa lucho por asomarse a los labios de la pequeña, pero el dolor que aun mantenía de sus recuerdos, fue suficiente para apagar esa pequeña chispa._

 _—¡SANTO CIELO ME HABIA OLVIDADO, ¿como pude ser tan irresponsable?!— exclamo Watari— Midorico por favor sécate y abrígate con esto— dijo el hombre extendiéndole una toalla, la pequeña la agarro y se abrigo con ella y esta vez una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios y la dirigió a Watari quien le devolvió la sonrisa_

 _—Sr. Watari— interrumpió el chófer— llegaremos a Wammy's house en 17 minutos._

 _—Gracias Stephensonn—respondió._

 _17 minutos después_

 _El vehículo se encontraba traspasando las rejas de una enorme edificación, en la entrada se encontraba un hombre mayor con anteojos y pelo canoso, su nombre era Roger y era el encargado del orfanato cuando Watari no estaba._

 _—Bienvenido Watari— saludó Roger_

 _—Buenas noches Roger— le respondió Watari_

 _—Por lo que veo usted debe ser la Srta Evite— dijo Roger dirigiéndose a la niña— Mi nombre es Roger Ruvie es un placer_

 _—Igualmente— dijo Midorico en un tono de voz bajo_

 _Watari y Roger llevaron a la pequeña a su habitación, está era de paredes plateadas decoradas con rosas rojas,azules,negras grises, rosadas y blancas, un escritorio con un kit estudiantil, repisas llenas de libros y una amplia cama con sabanas púrpura..._

 _—Es bellísima— susurro la pequeña mientras entraba y acariciaba una de las paredes...ambos hombres se retiraron y la pequeña se prometió a sí misma que volvería a ser feliz_

 _Al día siguiente Roger la fue a buscar a su habitación y le explicó que por su seguridad debería usar otro nombre, y Midorico eligió llamarse Midori pero la llamarían Mido para acortarlo...y a partir de allí, la pequeña sintió que volvía a vivir_

Mido se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo arrastrando a Misa escaleras abajo

—Watari!—llamó, el anciano volteó a verla — ¿Podrías cortarme el cabello?

...

Midori cuando conoció a Watari: st-listas. /images/2013-09/368466/4161587_ ?1378224442


	6. Cap 6

...En el capitulo anterior...

Mido se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo arrastrando a Misa escaleras abajo

—Watari!—llamó, el anciano volteó a verla— ¿Podrías cortarme el cabello?

...

—¿Cortarte el cabello? ¿pero Mido tu no decías que querías tener tu cabello largo para parecerte a ella?— le pregunto el hombre un poco consternado por la petición de la muchacha.

L levanto a cabeza de su computadora y volvió a verla expectante, sabia que Watari había tocado un tema muy delicado, a fin de cuentas, se estaba refiriendo a su madre. Midori bajo la mirada de forma casi imperceptible debido a su flequillo, pero se recompuso casi enseguida, y la levantó.

—Eso no importa ya, el caso es mas importante que el querer parecerme a mi madre, ademas mi pelo volverá a crecer— respondió la castaña mirando a Watari, en cuanto sintió la mirada de L esta volvió a verlo interrogante, ¿tendría alguna objeción?

— Midori, ¿para que quieres cortarte el cabello? entiendo que te importe el caso pero, ¿realmente tienes la necesidad de cortártelo?, es decir, si quieres parecerte a tu madre y te a costado años deberías seguir ademas,no lo veo necesario,a fin de cuentas solo vas a modelar y a cantar —intervino Light.

—Lo se Light,pero si voy a mostrarme al mundo como Xiomara Kitamushi, que es el nombre que me dio Ryuzaki, no quiero ser reconocida como la Midori que trabaja en el departamento forense — le respondió la castaña con firmeza.

— Mido—interrumpió L— Estoy de acuerdo con Light, no deberías cortarte el cabello si siempre has deseado tenerlo largo, sin embargo es tu decisión.

—Gracias Ryuzaki— dijo la castaña volviendo a la habitación de Misa junto a ella esta vez acompañadas de Watari.

...De vuelta a la habitación...

Mido volvió a sentarse en la peinadora, pero esta vez de espaldas al espejo,Watari se situó detrás de ella y comenzó a cortarle las puntas del cabello.

—Mido,que tan corto quieres tu cabello?—preguntó Watari.

—Un poco mas abajo de mis hombros por favor Watari—respondió la castaña.

—Vaya,Watari,donde aprendiste a cortar el cabello?— preguntó Misa viendo como el hombre cortaba los mechones castaños con precisión.

—Pues déjeme decirle Srta Amane que al estar solo debe aprenderse de todo...y encontré un cupón de un curso de estilista gratis en el periódico y no lo podía desaprovechar—contó Watari sonriente.

—Pero si eres experto...por qué no le cortas el cabello a Ryuzaki?— preguntó la rubia

—Porque es un niño testarudo— respondió Midori en lugar de Watari.

— _Buena respuesta_ — _pensó Watari._

Misa solo se elevo de hombros y siguió con la tarea de pintar de rojo las uñas de la castaña.

—Misa es realmente necesario pintarme las uñas?— preguntó la castaña.

— SI— sentencio la rubia— y si quieres impresionar a mis jefes de la agencia debes lucir espectacular.

—Bien— respondió la castaña tras un largo suspiro, después de unos minutos Misa se levanto de un salto y miro su obra satisfecha.

—¡Perfecto! tus uñas lucen geniales Mido— sonrió Misa, se notaba que disfrutaba usar a la castaña como muñeca,desde una pantalla en el piso de abajo,Ryuzaki trato de contener la risa debido a la situación de su pupila, sin embargo su entretenimiento se vio interrumpido cuando Watari arrastro a Midori y a Misa a el baño ,el único lugar sin cámaras de esa habitación, dentro, la castaña estaba vistiéndose con unas prendas pertenecientes a Misa, quien aunque también se encontraba dentro de el baño decidió darle privacidad dándole la espalada mientras se vestía,cuando termino, Misa volteo a verla y soltó un chillido y empezaba a dar brinquitos de felicidad,estaba claro que disfrutaba usar a Midori como una muñeca.

En cuanto se disponían a salir, Mido se vio interrumpida por Watari quien la cubrió con una manta y la guió escaleras abajo.

—¡Chicos!— llamo Misa acaparando la atención de los presentes —les presento a la nueva Midori.

Watari descubrió a Midori dejando ver el cambio: su cabello que antes llegaba hasta mas abajo de su cintura ahora solo llegaba a media espalda, la parte de arriba esta lisa y terminaba en delicadas ondas, sus uñas ahora eran de un color tan rojo como sus mejillas, Midori lucia una blusa que dejaba mostrar sus hombros y un pantalón corto junto a unos zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono que su camisa.

—Vaya Mido-Midori si que luce guapa—dijo Matsuda rompiendo el silencio

—¿Mido-Midori?— preguntó la castaña mirando interrogante al pelinegro

—Si, ahora que no te llamaras Xiomara creí que seria un buen apodo— respondió Matsuda rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía estúpidamente

—Un segundo,¿como que no me llamare Xiomara?, Matsuda explícate — ordeno Mido cruzándose de brazos

—Es algo muy simple— intervino Ryuzaki mientras se llevaba a la boca un pedazo de pastel y miraba a la castaña — como ya te has hecho un cambio de imagen no vale la pena que finjas tener otro nombre

— Ryuzaki tiene razón,no tiene sentido que finjas ser alguien mas cuando ya pareces alguien mas— dijo Light mirando ligeramente a la nueva versión de Midori que tenia justo en frente, Matsuda al notar que el castaño no le prestaba mucha atención a la chica decidió picarlo un rato.

— ¿A que luce bastante mona,eh?— lo codeo Matsuda

Ligth volvió a mirar a la castaña con aburrimiento y luego se volvió a mirar a Matsuda, ¿enserio eso importaba?

—Bueno e de admitir que luce muy linda, es mas si no tuviese novia seria capaz de pedirle una cita— bromeó Light

Al oír esto Misa empezó a hervir de furia. Celos

—Chicas eh de informarles que el Sr Matsuda las llevara en una hora a la agencia de modelaje ya que la Srta Amane debe cambiarse para su actuación y entrevistaran a Midori para darle el trabajo— intervino Watari

—Bien— respondió Mido por ambas— pero si voy a salir, me pondré pantalones—dijo Midori mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

—Esta bien, pero primero—intervino Watari deteniéndola, saco una llave de su bolsillo y libero a ambas de sus esposas, seguidamente ambas subieron de vuelta a la habitación.

...En la habitación de Misa...

Midori entro y dejo la puerta abierta para que Misa pasara, esta se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras veía furiosa a la castaña, esta se encontraba buscando unos jeans en el armario, al sentir la dura mirada de la rubia sobre su cuello se giro para verla.

—¿Misa,pasa algo?— pregunto la castaña viendo el rostro enrojecido de furia de Misa

—¡¿QUE SI ME PASA ALGO?!— estallo la rubia elevando los brazos al cielo y agitándolos como loca— ¡¿PUES CLARO QUE PASA, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LE COQUETEASES A MI LIGHT?!— estaba claro que Misa no entendía que Light solo lo había dicho bromeando, pero para ella Mido le había coqueteado a SU Light.

— Yo no le coquetee, ademas el es el que dijo lo que escuchaste abajo, y lo dijo por decir— se excuso Mido levantando los brazos como si se rindiese

— ¡Sea como sea no dejare que nadie me robe a MI Light!— respondió Misa mientras se acercaba a Mido con una sonrisa maquiavelica y mirada de malvada, Mido retrocedió asustada por la actitud de la rubia, ella sabia que una mujer celosa era mas peligrosa que un arma de fuego en manos de un Mello furioso, ella siguió retrocediendo hasta que sin darse cuenta entro de espaldas al armario de suministros,en eso fue encerrada por Misa quien sonreía triunfante.

—¿MISA,MISA SÁCAME DE AQUÍ,SÁCAME,SÁCAME YA POR FAVOR!— grito la castaña mientras golpeaba la puerta desesperada, Misa no sabia que Mido sufría de claustrofobia— AUXILIO AYÚDENME POR FAVOR — suplicó Mido empezando a sollozar, dentro sentía que el aire se hacia cada vez mas pesado y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sentía que su cuerpo dejaría de responder en cualquier momento, pero a pesar de todo siguió golpeando la puerta y girando el pomo suplicando que la dejaran salir.

— _¿Dios,que voy a hacer_?— se pregunto la castaña,quien estaba perdiendo fuerzas con apenas 3 minutos de encierro.

Mido cerro los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos los flashbacks de los momentos mas horribles de su vida pasaron por su mente..cuando se rompió un brazo, la muerte de sus padres y hermanos en el hospital, sus días en Rusia como ladrona de alimentos, las palizas que recibió por ello, la muerte de su abuela y su hermanita, sus días en el orfanato de Londres, la despedida de Ryuzaki, las veces en que Linda la había hecho llorar, la muerte de Alex, la huida de BB, su reencuentro en Los Ángeles, la muerte de BB... todos los fantasmas de su pasado comenzaron a atacarla, Mido comenzó a gritar histericamente y a patalear en el armario con desesperación. Cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, cuando sus fuerzas ya se habían agotado.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y justo cuando su cuerpo caía, se encontró siendo sostenida por unos brazos fuertes y delgados, Mido comenzó a respirar con fuerza, levanto la mirada y sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los orbes negros de Ryuzaki.

—Ryuzaki..— susurró Mido antes de sumirse en una profunda oscuridad

...

nueva Midori: user/scarlettpinkrose4/media/SayuriUtakoYukihiro2_ .html


	7. Cap 7

Minutos antes del ataque de celos de Amane en contra de Mido, yo me encontraba tranquilamente sentado en un sillón en posición de cuclillas, degustando un rico pastel de fresas, encadenado a mi principal sospechoso de ser Kira, viendo como Mido era transformada en una réplica de chica estúpida y atractiva, después Watari bajo junto a ambas chicas y nos mostraron la nueva versión de Mido, he de admitir que con el cambio de imagen, está lucía visualmente más atractiva, sin embargo seguía pareciendo la misma chica que llegó a mi edificio semanas atrás.

Después del comentario random de Light, Amane y Midori procedieron a ser desencadenadas

—M _uy a mi pesar,puesto que pensaba que era mejor no perder de vista a Misa Amane, podrá parecer una tonta, pero eso no quita el hecho que ella es el segundo Kira_ — pensó L.

Ambas chicas subieron a arreglarse, en cuánto lo hicieron yo procedí a explicarle con sumo cuidado y detalle al idiota de Matsuda lo que debía hacer en la agencia: presentar a Midori y ayudarla a clasificar como modelo, la entrevista y la prueba de canto quedaría en sus manos, a partir de ahí tendría que encargarse de vigilar a Amane durante la grabación de su película, no debería ser problema alguno para un policía, pero tratándose de Matsuda sabía que debía ser totalmente explícito. Estaba aclarando sus dudas cuando Light me jala por la cadena haciéndome voltear a verlo, este tenía el rostro algo pálido y una inmensa expresión de incomodidad, cuando me disponía a preguntarle que sucedía, Mogi me interrumpe

— Ryuzaki— me llamó Mogi— tal vez quieras ver esto— dijo señalándome las pantallas de grabación.

Lo que vi fue a Amane quién parecía una poseída alzando los brazos al cielo y gritándole a Mido quien retrocedía en dirección al armario de servicio, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que Amane podía encerrarla?. No,es obvio que no, ya la rubia la encerró, voltee a ver a Light interrogante pero este este solo estaba ahí paradote mirando incomodo a la pantalla, volví a ver a la pantalla y al abrir las cámaras del armario vimos a Midori golpeando histericamente la puerta suplicando salir.

—¡ _Maldición!,¡ella es claustrofobica!_ — pensé preocupado al recordar la información de su expediente, salí corriendo por las escaleras arrastrando a Light, no había tiempo para esperar por el ascensor. Al llegar al piso doce abrí la puerta con velocidad, Light y yo corrimos hasta Amane, rápidamente le arrebate la llave y abrí la puerta del armario, Midori se desplomo en mis brazos, antes de caer en la inconsciencia me miro con los ojos vidriosos y susurró — Ryuzaki.

— ¿Mido?— la llame sacudiéndola — ¡¿Midori?!—nada, no reaccionaba.

—Amane — dije llamando la atención de la rubia— por favor tráeme la sal.—le ordene, a lo que la rubia salio corriendo en busca del pedido.

— Light, ayúdame a llevarla al sofá — le pedí, sabia que podía hacerlo solo,sin embargo debido al hecho de que me encorvaba hubiese sido muy incomodo.

En cuanto la recostamos, Light y yo tomamos asiento mientras esperábamos a que Amane regresara con la sal, saque una paleta de fresa de mi bolsillo y me puse a comerla. Durante la espera no pude evitar verla, a pesar de haber salido de un cambio de imagen no se veía muy diferente de la chica que había llegado hacia apenas unas semanas, a decir verdad no se veía muy diferente de la niña de doce años que yo recordaba. Volví a verla y no pude evitar que un recuerdo asaltara mi mente.

 _Un Ryuzaki de 14 años se levanto en medio de la noche para ir a buscar golosinas en la cocina,con algo de suerte no se tropezaría con Roger o Watari. De ser así ni el mismo hecho de ser L lo salvaría de un castigo._

 _El pequeño recorría silenciosamente los pasillos en dirección a la cocina cuando de pronto, al dobla por un pasillo se encontró con algo interesante, una niña pequeña se encontraba a oscuras en el salón de música tocando unas melodías en el piano._

 _— Es la chica nueva — pensó Ryuzaki al recordar haberla visto esa mañana aferrada a Roger. Ese nerviosismo era la señal de que apenas había llegado al orfanato._

 _El pequeño Ryuzaki se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se adentro un poco mas a la sala. Miro a la pequeña que parecía estar sumida en su mundo, y volvió a sus pensamientos._

 _— Adorable, por su estatura a de tener unos nueve o diez años— pensó el pelinegro. Volteo a ver al reloj y al ver la hora, miro a la pequeña y volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos— 12:00 pm, a esta hora se supone que todos estamos durmiendo, si ella esta aquí, lo mas probable es que sufra de insomnio o haya tenido una pesadilla, si, eso debe ser, una pesadilla. Sera mejor irnos de aquí, la ronda llegara pronto._

 _El pelinegro se adentro por completo en la sala y se dispuso a sacar a la pequeña de la sala._

 _—No deberías estar aquí— soltó Ryuzaki. Al oír la voz del muchacho la pequeña dio saltó del susto y volteo a verlo, pero en vez de mirarlo como si de un bicho raro se tratase, esta solo abrió un poco más sus ojos y lo observó con curiosidad. Ante la mirada de la castaña, Ryuzaki se sintió como si hubiese pasado ante un escaner, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos y volvió a mirar a la pequeña que lo seguía observando como si fuera un objeto interesante o curioso._

 _Sin embargo en cuanto la pequeña reparó en las palabras del pelinegro esta solo bajo la cabeza avergonzada al verse descubierta en la sala sin permiso. Ryuzaki con la mejor intención de parecer amable con la tímida niña, se presentó._

 _— Soy Lawliet,¿ y tu como te llamas?— preguntó con su monótona voz_

 _La pequeña volvió a verlo con la cabeza torcida y los ojos curiosos, pero en cuanto lo hizo, volvió a agachar su mirada y en un susurro inaudible dijo su nombre. Lawliet quien no pudo escuchar lo que dijo solo levanto una ceja interrogante y le preguntó._

 _—¿Que pasa?¿te comió la lengua el gato?— la castaña negó con la cabeza antes de volver a mirarlo. Esta vez dijo su nombre en voz alta._

 _—Soy_ _Mido— se presentó la niña._

 _—Bien Mido, vete a tu habitación antes de que venga la ronda — ordenó el mayor_

 _La pequeña lo miró y asintió._

 _—Adiós Lawliet—dijo antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección a su habitación._

—Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki ¡RYUZAKI!— Llamó Misa tratando de obtener la atención del pelinegro, este, al oír la estridente voz de la rubia, el ojeroso volvió a la realidad.

— ¿Que sucede Amane?—Preguntó el pelinegro con su clásica voz monótona.

— Aquí esta la sal Ryuzaki— respondió Misa extendiéndole un frasco de vidrio que contenía el pálido mineral.

—Bien, pasa el frasco cerca de su nariz, con eso deberá bastar para que despierte, alejate de ella,en cuanto comience a dar señales de estarse despertando— le indico el pelinegro.

La rubia comenzó a mover el frasco cerca de la nariz de la castaña, quien inmediatamente al inhalar el aroma arrugó la nariz y comenzó a removerse inquieta, de pronto Mido abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporo en el asiento respirando con fuerza.

—¿Que...diablos..me..me pasó? —preguntó Mido entre jadeos.

— Misa tuvo un ataque de celos y te encerró en el armario de suministros por lo que te desmayaste — explicó Light cruzandose de brazos.

Al escuchar lo sucedido, los recuerdos de los eventos volvieron a la mente de Mido, quien se levanto del sofá con el rostro encendido de furia, tomo a Misa por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla.

—MISA NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A HACERME ESO, ¿TE QUEDO CLARO? — Amenazó la castaña viéndola con furia.

— Mi..Mi..Misa lo siente y promete no volver a encerrarte Mido — respondió la temblorosa rubia.

—Misa— dijo Midori agachando la cabeza— Misa soy claustrofobica, por eso no debes encerrarme,¿Entiendes? — preguntó Midori soltando los hombros de la rubia. Misa torció la cabeza y la miró confundida.

— ¿Claustrofobica? ¿que es eso? ¿una nueva moda?, Misa no entiende de lo que hablas Mido — respondió Misa.

—La claustrofobia es un temor obsesivo a los espacios reducidos, no solo por el espacio en si, sino a las posibles consecuencias negativas de estar en ese lugar— explicó Ryuzaki.

—Misa no te entiende Ryuzaki— respondió Misa con un gesto de duda.

— Misa, una persona claustrofobica es alguien que le teme a los espacios pequeños —explico Light con fastidio. Estaba claro que incluso Matsuda era mas listo que ella.

— Oh, Misa ahora entiende, Ryuzaki ¿no usaste palabras muy rebuscadas para tratar de explicarle a Misa sobre el pánico a los espacios pequeños? — pregunto Misa dirigiéndose al pelinegro

— Como sea, olvídalo ya Amane — respondió L con su típica voz monótona

— ¡OK! — respondió Misa sonriendo.

— Bien, ya nos retrasamos bastante, sera mejor que nos vayamos — dijo Midori

— Esta bien Mido, nos vemos luego mi Light — se despidió Misa mientras besaba rápidamente la mejilla del castaño y se dirigía a la puerta — ya empiezo a extrañarte mi Light, ah si, adiós Ryuzaki — agregó Misa agitando la mano.

Midori solo levanto una ceja y se quedo donde estaba. Para ser una loca de la moda y el oscurantismo, muy poco inteligente, posible asesina y novia obsesiva Misa no era tan mala persona.

— _No es tan mala, si no fuera porque es el segundo Kira y algo molesta y tediosa, podríamos ser buenas amigas...¡No Mido, no! ¡solo quiere matarte, al igual que a L! ademas ¡ella pudo ser la asesina de B, y tu estas aquí para vengarlo! ¡RECUERDALO!_ — pensó la castaña. Soltó un suspiro de pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta por la que minutos antes había salido la rubia.

— Hasta luego Ryuzaki, adiós Light — se despidió la castaña haciendo una seña con la mano.

— Adiós Mido— se despidieron ambos chicos devolviendole el gesto.

— _¿Debería bajar por las escaleras o esperar al ascensor?_ — se preguntó Midori — _naa, mejor uso las escaleras, ya es bastante con vivir rezando en el elevador._

La castaña bajo los doce pisos a trote, al llegar al cuartel se dirigió hacia Matsuda, quien estaba caminando cual león enjaulado repitiendo la ordenes que Ryuzaki le había dado.

—Matsuda — llamó, el pelinegro seguia en lo suyo — ¿Matsu?—preguntó. Nada, el idiota seguía inmerso en su mundo — ¡Touta Matsuda, haz el favor de escuchar ¿quieres?! — el menor de los policías pegó un brinco del susto y volvió a ver a la castaña.

— S..si lo siento Mido, ¿que decías? — preguntó Matsuda un poco apenado.

Midori suavizó su expresión y rodó los ojos divertida — tenemos que irnos Matsuda — anuncio la castaña.

— Oh, si, si claro, es cierto — recordó Matsuda rascándose la nuca, y ambos bajaron las escaleras en dirección al estacionamiento.

En el camino, Mido noto que Matsuda estaba muy callado, no parecía el mismo de siempre con su optimismo y su alegría, estaba callado y cabizbajo con una expresión pensativa.

Mido, quien no soporto la curiosidad, rompió el silencio — ¿oye Matsu, que te sucede? — preguntó la castaña deteniéndose frente al pelinegro, quien solo suspiro resignado, y rascándose la nuca contestó

—No es nada, bueno, es solo que me gustaría ser de mas ayuda en la investigación. Ryuzaki y Light son los genios, Mogi es eficiente, TU eres la forense que revisa las escenas del crimen y los cadáveres, y hasta el jefe hizo el descubrimiento de que los asesinatos se hacen los fines de semana, ¿y que hay de mi? lo único que se hacer es actuar como su representante, no soy un genio, no se hacer nada bien, solo soy un estorbo — soltó el pelinegro con un suspiro de resignación.

— Oye, no te atormentes con ello — dijo Mido colocándole una mano en su hombro de apoyo — aun así, el que estés aquí, trabajando con nosotros, el que hayas abandonado tu empleo para ayudar en la investigación, y el que aceptases ser nuestro representante, significa mucho para nosotros. No solo para mi, o los policías, te aseguro que incluso Ryuzaki aprecia tus esfuerzos. —aseguró la castaña

—¿En serio lo crees? — preguntó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Claro que si — aseguró Mido devolviendole la sonrisa —ahora vamos que se nos hace tarde —añadió.

— Tienes razón, hora de irnos — dijo Matsuda tomando las llaves del coche.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al vehículo donde Misa se encontraba ya esperándolos. Los tres subieron en el vehiculo en dirección a la agencia de modelaje, Mido sentía los nervios a flor de piel, ¿que pensarían los jefes de Misa de ella?, definitivamente esperaba a que fuese algo bueno, tenia un presentimiento. Esa sin duda seria una noche interesante.


End file.
